Aantrekkingskracht
by ImmixRikudou
Summary: In dutch/ Nederlands. ONESHOT!


No me not own DNAngel  
In Dutch

**Voor Hanako-chan/Marjolein, because thanks to you, I've finally finished the anime XD**

* * *

_Ik weet niet waarom, maar iets...  
Iets in hem...trekt me tot hem aan.  
Is het zijn blauwe haar, dat zacht over zijn met bril __bedekte ogen valt?  
Zijn ogen, die als hij naar me kijkt, een emotie verbergen van grote omvang?  
Of is het het feit dat we allebei,  
een geheim hebben? _

* * *

"Daisuke! Oi Daisuke!".  
Ik keek op naar de leraar die naar me toe kwam lopen.  
"Nani, sensei?", zuchtte ik terwijl ik mijn tas inpakte.  
"Satoshi is al de hele week ziek. Zou je hem zijn huiswerk kunnen brengen?".  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! Waarom ik?!".  
"Takeshi had iets te doen, hij zei dat ik jou kon vragen", antwoordde de leraar.  
"Typisch Saehara, alles op mij aanschuiven", zuchtte ik mompelend.  
"Nagoed, waar woont Hiwatari-kun?".

Ik keek op naar de zwarte poort die boven me uitrees en drukte op de bel.  
_"Wie is daar?".  
_"Daisuke Niwa, Ik kom Hawatari-kun's huiswerk brengen".  
_"Jonge meester Satoshi voelt zich niet zo wel, misschien is het beter als u een andere keer terugkomt".  
_"Anou...Maar de leraar had gevraagd of ik het vandaag langs wou brengen. Dadelijk ligt hij teveel achter...", antwoorde ik aarzelend.  
Zucht. _"Ik zal het vragen, een moment alstublieft".  
_Er klonk een klik en het was stil voor een paar seconden.

Na een tijdje opende het hek zich.  
_"Mijn butler wacht op je bij de voordeur".  
'Hiwatari-kun?'  
_Ik haalde mijn schouders op en liep het terrein op naar de grote voordeur waar , je raad het al, een butler op me stond te wachten.  
"Jonge meester Satoshi wacht op u in zijn kamer, volg mij", zei hij met een beleefde toon en liep weg.  
Ik knikte en volgde hem door de grote hal de wijde trap op naar een grote witte deur van wel drie meter hoog.  
"Dit is de kamer van heer Satoshi. Als u me nu excuseert, ik ga thee zetten", en hij liep weer weg.  
Ik slikte en klopte met een trillende hand op de deur.  
"Kom binnen".  
Ik draaide de deurknop om en opende langzaam de deur.  
"H-Hiwatari-kun?".  
"Sluit de deur alsjeblieft".  
Ik deed wat hij zei en stapte binnen in de duisternis die de kamer in bezit nam.

"Hiwatari-kun? Ik werd gestuurd door de leraar, ik heb je huiswerk bij me!".  
Het geluid van een stoel die over de grond schraapte.  
Door het gebrek aan licht wist ik niet of hij dichterbij kwam, wel voelde ik mijn hart sneller kloppen.  
"Arigatou...Daisuke".  
Ik hoorde zijn stem in mijn oor en voelde zijn adem langs mijn nek.  
"Hiwatari-kun? Het is best wel donker hier...".  
"Aah hontou ni gomen, Niwa", zei hij en ik hoorde hem weer weglopen.  
Een klik en de kamer vulde zich met licht.  
Ik keek om me heen en mijn mond viel open van verbazing.  
Zijn kamer was bijna drie keer zo groot als de mijne.

"Ga zitten zou ik zeggen".  
"Hm?".  
"Zit", antwoorde hij en schoof een stoel naar achter.  
Ik keek naar hem voor een seconde en nam plaats.  
Ik legde de map met huiswerk op het bijzettafeltje terwijl ik toekeek hoe hij plaats nam tegenover me.  
"Anou...Sensei vroeg-".  
"Laten we het over iets anders hebben dan huiswerk".  
"Eto maar-".  
Ik sperde mijn ogen open in shock.  
Het was niet waar...hij...kuste me!  
Ik kreeg weer controle over mijn lichaam en duwde hem geschockt weg.  
"Hiwatari-kun wa...?!", zei ik terwijl ik zijn blik probeerde te vermijden.  
"Het spijt me...Daisuke", zei hij en liep richting zijn bureau, de map meenemend in zijn weg.

Het bleef stil voor een paar ongemakkelijke minuten.  
_Stik...wat nu?'  
__**'Naar 'm toe gaan natuurlijk!'  
**Dark! Ik heb je advies niet nodig!'  
_**_Nou blijkbaar wel! Anders was je er allang zelf op af gegaan!'  
_**Ik zuchtte. Hij had een punt...  
"H-Hiwatari-kun?".  
"Hm?", zei hij en draaide om.  
Ik ademde in.  
_Hier gaat ie dan'_, sprak ik mezelf in en liep op 'm af.

Ik ga niet uitwijden over wat er verder is gebeurd, maar laat ik het erop houden dat ik die nacht niet naar huis ben gegaan...

* * *

**OWARI **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_

And NO, no next XD

**_ImmixRikudou_**


End file.
